wikidetudofandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Jackson
'Michael Joseph Jackson '''ou simplesmente '''Michael Jackson '(Gary, Indiana, 29 De Agosto De 1958 - Los Angeles, Califórnia, 25 De Junho De 2009) foi um famoso cantor,compositor, dançarino, produtor, empresário, arranjador vocal, filantropo, pacifista e ativista americano. Segundo a revista Rolling Stone faturou em vida cerca de sete bilhões de dólares,1 fazendo dele o artista mais rico de toda a história, e um ano após sua morte faturou cerca de um bilhão de dólares.2 Começou a cantar e a dançar aos cinco anos de idade, iniciando-se na carreira profissional aos onze anos como vocalista dos Jackson 5; começou logo depois uma carreira solo em 1971, permanecendo como membro do grupo. Reconhecido nos anos seguintes como Rei do Pop (King Of Pop), cinco de seus álbuns de estúdio se tornaram os mais vendidos mundialmente de todos os tempos: Off the Wall (1979), Thriller (1982), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991) e HIStory (1995). Lançou-se em carreira solo no início da década de 1970, ainda pela Motown, gravadoraresponsável pelo sucesso do grupo formado por ele e os irmãos. Em idade adulta, gravou o álbum mais vendido e popular da história, Thriller. Jackson é frequentemente citado como "O maior ícone negro de todos os tempos", e com grande importância para a quebra de barreiras raciais, abrindo portas para a dominação da música negra na música popular, e pessoas como Oprah Winfrey e Barack Obamaconseguirem o status que tem hoje em dia.3 4 5 No início dos anos 1980, tornou-se uma figura dominante na música popular6 e o primeiro cantor afro-americano a receber exibição constante na MTV. A popularidade de seus vídeos musicais transmitidos pela MTV, como "Beat It", "Billie Jean" e "Thriller" são creditados como a causa da transformação do videoclipe em forma de promoção musical e também de ter tornado o então novo canal famoso. Vídeos como "Black or White", "Scream", "Earth Song", entre outros, mantiveram a alta rotatividade dos vídeos de Jackson durante a década de 1990. Foi o criador de um estilototalmente novo de dança, utilizando especialmente os pés. Com suas performances no palco e clipes, Jackson popularizou uma série de complexas técnicas de dança, como o Robot, o "The Lean" (inclinação de 45º), o famoso "Moonwalk". Seu estilo diferente e único de cantar e dançar, bem como a sonoridade de suas canções influenciaram uma série de artistas nos ramos do hip hop, pop, R&B e rock. Jackson também foi um notável filantropo e humanitário, doando milhões de dólares durante toda sua carreira a causas beneficentes por meio da Dangerous World Tour, compactos voltados à caridade e manutenção de 39 centros de caridades, através de sua própria fundação. No entanto, outros aspectos da sua vida pessoal, como a mudança de sua aparência, principalmente a da cor de pele devido ao vitiligo geraram controvérsia significante a ponto de prejudicar sua imagem pública. Em 1993 foi acusado de abuso infantil, mas a investigação foi arquivada devido a falta de provas e Jackson não foi a tribunal. Depois, casou-se e foi pai de três filhos, todos os quais geraram controvérsia do público. Em 2005, Jackson foi julgado e absolvido das alegações de abuso infantil. Enquanto se preparava para uma nova turnê intitulada This Is It, Jackson morreu de intoxicação aguda do anestésico propofol em 25 de junho de 2009, após sofrer uma parada cardíaca. O Tribunal de Justiça de Los Angeles considerou sua morte um homicídio, e seu médico pessoal Dr. Conrad Murray foi condenado por homicídio culposo. Sua morte teve uma repercussão internacional instantânea, sendo motivo de comoção por parte dos fãs em muitas partes do mundo, estima-se que até dois bilhões de pessoas tenham assistido ao funeral pela televisão, já que emissoras do mundo todo transmitiram o evento ao vivo. Em março de 2010, a Sony Music Entertainmentassinou um contrato de US$ 250 milhões com o espólio de Jackson para reter os direitos autorais de distribuição para suas gravações até 2017, e lançando cerca de sete álbuns póstumos na década seguinte a sua morte.7 Maior Artista de todos os tempos: Michael Jackson é o maior artista de todos os tempos segundo o Guinness Book por ter vendido incríveis 1,5 bilhões de gravações em toda a sua carreira e se manter nos charts musicais desde 1969. Um dos poucos artistas a entrar duas vezes ao Rock And Roll Hall of Fame, seus outros prêmios incluem vários recordes certificados pelo Guinness World Records, incluindo "O maior artista de todos os tempos" e um para Thriller''como o álbum mundialmente mais vendido de todos os tempos - 15 Grammys e 41 canções a chegar ao topo das paradas como cantor solo - e vendas que superam as 350 milhões de unidades mundialmente,8 Jackson recebeucentenas de prêmios, que fizeram dele o artista mais premiado da história da música popular.9 Alguns empresários da Sony já registram a incrível marca de mais de 400 milhões,10 . Sua vida, constantemente nos jornais, somada a sua carreira de sucesso como ''popstar fez dele parte da história da cultura popular mundial.11 Nos últimos anos, foi citado como "a pessoa mais famosa e conhecida do mundo".12 13 14 Biografia Michael era o sétimo de nove filhos de Joseph e Katherine Jackson. A família inteira – incluindo os irmãos mais velhos, Rebbie,Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, LaToya e Marlon, e os mais novos, Randy e Janet – viveram juntos em uma pequena casa de dois quartos, e o pai sustentava a casa a duras penas trabalhando em uma usina siderúrgica.3 Por vontade da mãe, mas contra o desejo do pai, as crianças tornaram-se Testemunhas de Jeová e passaram a praticar a evangelização de porta em porta.15 De acordo com as regras rígidas do pai, as crianças eram mantidas trancadas em casa enquanto ele trabalhava até tarde da noite. Entretanto, as crianças escapavam frequentemente para as casas dos vizinhos, onde cantavam e faziam música.3 Os irmãos mais velhos mexiam na guitarra do pai Joseph sem sua permissão enquanto ele estava trabalhando.16 Até que um dia Joseph tomou consciência do talento de seus filhos e resolveu ganhar dinheiro com isso, e assim sair de Gary e ir para aCalifórnia, para mais tarde serem contratados pela Motown.3 Jacksons 5 Na Motown, Michael e seus irmãos gravaram vários álbuns, o que lhes rendeu fama mundial. Com apenas treze anos, Michael, através dos Jackson 5, havia colocado quatro canções no topo das paradas: "I Want You Back", "ABC", "I'll Be There", "The Love You Save". Michael iniciou sua carreira solo quando ainda estava na Motown, quando lançou os álbuns Got to Be There,Ben, Music & Me e Forever, Michael, todos com pelo menos um sucesso mundial17 . A partir de 1973 a popularidade do grupo começou a diminuir, embora eles tivessem sucessos razoáveis como "I Am Love" e "Dancing Machine". Neste último, durante as apresentações, Jackson simulava um robô dançando. A dança tornou-se bastante popular no mundo todo17 . Durante sua infância Michael e seus irmãos sofreram constante abuso de seu pai, que batia frequentemente nas crianças, e as aterrorizava psicologicamente. Os ensaios eram supervisionados pelo pai com um cinto na mão. Certa vez Michael e seus irmãos foram dormir no quarto de um hotel e deixaram a janela aberta. Joseph escalou a janela com uma máscara no rosto e deu um susto nos irmãos, somente para ensiná-los a não deixar a janela aberta quando fossem dormir. Anos depois, Jackson sofreu pesadelos sobre ser sequestrado do seu quarto e chorava com isso. Durante sua entrevista a apresentadora Oprah Winfrey, em 1993, Michael disse que durante sua infância chorou várias vezes por solidão e que muitas vezes vomitava só de ver seu pai.3 No documentário de 2003, Living with Michael Jackson, do jornalista britânico Martin Bashir, o cantor chorou ao relembrar de sua infância. Em 1975, os Jackson 5 saíram da Motown e assinaram contrato com a Epic em busca de mais liberdade para produzir suas canções. Como resultado do processo judicial, tiveram que mudar o nome para The Jacksons. Michael foi o principal compositor do grupo, escrevendo sucessos como "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)", "This Place Hotel", "Can You Feel It?". Durante a sua adolescência sofreu de depressão por não aceitar estar crescendo, enquanto sua pele passava por um período de alto grau de acne. Em 1978, Michael co-estrelou The Wiz no papel do Espantalho com sua companheira de gravadora, Diana Ross, como Dorothy. As canções do filme foram arranjadas e produzidas por Quincy Jones, que simpatizava com Michael. Após assinar o contrato com a Epic, em 1978, Michael trabalhou com Quincy em muitos álbuns. Era Thriller Meses depois, aceitou um convite do cineasta Steven Spielberg para narrar a história do filme E.T., O Extraterrestre (1982) em um disco que ainda incluiria a canção inédita "Someone in the Dark". Jackson resolveu trabalhar nos dois projetos simultaneamente, o que gerou desconforto na Sony Music. O disco narrado por Michael seria distribuído pela MCA Records no mesmo mês em que a gravadora tinha agendado o lançamento de Thriller. A Sony Music entrou na Justiça e conseguiu cancelar o projeto. Enquanto isso, Jackson concluiu as gravações de Thriller. O álbum foi finalizado em seis meses e lançado em novembro de 1982, depois de vários adiamentos. Thriller é atualmente o álbum mais vendido da história, com mais de 110 milhões de cópias vendidas no mundo. Nos dois anos que se seguiram ao lançamento, o álbum foi a maior sensação da América, influenciando não somente a música, como também a dança, a moda e a televisão. Thriller chegou à primeira posição entre os mais vendidos dos Estados Unidos no dia 21 de fevereiro de 1983 e permaneceu na posição por 37 semanas no primeiro lugar18 e mais 43 no top 10, umrecorde. Sete compactos foram lançados e dois conquistaram o primeiro lugar, "Billie Jean" e "Beat It". Thriller foi também um marco na luta contra a discriminação racial na indústria fonográfica. Jackson tornou-se o primeiro artista negro cuja música estava no ar naMTV, com o videoclipe de "Billie Jean", dirigido por Steve Baron. A canção "Beat It", que tinha participação do guitarrista Eddie Van Halen, fez rádios de rock, na época orientadas a um público essencialmente branco, tocarem a canção de um negro; e fez rádios de black music tocarem rock. Um feito inédito até então. Acidente Em 27 de janeiro de 1984, Michael Jackson sofreu um acidente enquanto gravava o segundo comercial para a televisão do contrato de 5 milhões de dólares que havia assinado para ser garoto-propaganda da Pepsi. O cabelo do astro foi incendiado por fogos de artifício. Ele teve queimaduras de segundo grau no couro cabeludo. Michael foi liberado do hospital um dia depois da internação. Em março de 1984, Jackson lançou em VHS o videoclipe de "Thriller" acompanhado por um documentário sobre os bastidores da produção. A fita, intitulada Making Michael Jackson's Thriller, vendeu 4 milhões de unidades e tornou-se a mais vendida de todos os tempos, até ser superada pela do filme Titanic, de James Cameron, em 1997. Em maio seguinte, Thriller entrou para o livro dos recordes e Michael ganhou uma estrela na Calçada da Fama, em Hollywood. Ao final de 1984, Jackson já havia conquistado 2 prêmios por Thriller. Na cerimônia do Grammy Awards daquele ano, o astro estabeleceu um novo recorde conquistando oito prêmios. A marca foi igualada pelo guitarrista mexicano Carlos Santana com o álbum Supernatural, em 2000. Era Bad Jackson lançou Bad em agosto de 1987, com dois anos de atraso. Para a mídia especializada, o álbum era pouco ousado e uma decepção em comparação com Thriller (1982) ou Off the Wall (1979). Em contrapartida, o público respondeu bem e fez de Bad um grande sucesso. Não tão grandioso quanto Thriller, mas um grande sucesso. O álbum vendeu 30 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo e permaneceu durante algum tempo como o segundo mais vendido da história. Bad ainda teve um recorde de nove canções lançadas como compacto. Cinco delas chegaram à primeira posição nosEstados Unidos: "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (com a estreante Siedah Garrett), "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Man in the Mirror" e "Dirty Diana". Foi a primeira vez que um artista colocou cinco canções de um mesmo álbum em primeiro lugar, feito que se repetiu com Mariah Carey em 1990 e Katy Perry em 2010, ambas emplacando 5 canções em 1° lugar no Top Hot 100 da Billboard. Isso sem contar "Another Part of Me" que ficou um primeiro lugar nos charts de R&B. Excentricidade E Vitiligo Durante a divulgação de Bad, a publicação de excentricidades sobre a vida de Michael adquiriu contornos enfáticos. Verdades ou mentiras, tornaram-se parte da imagem que se criou em torno de Jackson. Foi noticiado, por exemplo, que o astro tentou comprar os ossos e roupas deJohn Merrick, o Homem Elefante. Que ele teria uma parte do próprio nariz, retirada em cirurgia plástica, conservada em uma jarra dentro de casa. Que dormia em uma câmara hiperbárica para retardar o envelhecimento. Mais tarde essas notícias foram desmentidas pelo próprio. Na época, as alterações na aparência de Michael eram visíveis e geravam muita polêmica. Os jornais especulavam sobre dezenas de cirurgias plásticas, apesar do músico confirmar apenas duas, e possíveis razões para a mudança na cor da pele dele, que estava branca. Especialistas acreditavam que Michael teria se submetido a um tratamento intensivo com hidroquinona, uma substância capaz de clarear a pele. Em 1993, durante entrevista à apresentadora Oprah Winfrey, Jackson afirmou sofrer de vitiligo, uma doença autoimune não contagiosa em que ocorre a perda da pigmentação. Posteriormente o cantor ainda contraiu outra doença de pele, ele foi diagnosticado com lúpus no início dos anos 1990.20 Essa doença também causa alteração na pele, o sistema imune ataca as próprias células e tecidos do corpo, deixando o indivíduo com fortes dores e mais suscetível a outras doenças. Isso explicaria o uso demáscara cirúrgicas em público, e o vício em remédios contra a dor. Devido as suas supostas excentricidades, Michael ganhou o apelido ‘Wacko Jacko’, do tabloide The Sun. Vegetariano, Michael supostamente tinha horror a refrigerantes artificiais, apesar de ter feito uma campanha publicitária milionária para a Pepsi.21 Entretanto há divergências sobre o suposto vegetarianismo de Michael. A União Vegetariana Internacional afirma que ele não era, pois comia carne de frango.22 Bad foi indicado ao Grammy, Michael inclusive fez uma performance lendária no ano de 1988, onde cantou "The Way You Make Me Feel" e "Man in the Mirror". Ele não ganhou nenhum prêmio, o que gerou revolta no cantor. "Eles julgaram minha aparência, não minha música." Moonwalk Em 1988, o cantor lançou a autobiografia Moonwalk e o filme Moonwalker, dirigido essencialmente por Jerry Kramer, que continha os videoclipes de "Smooth Criminal" e "Leave Me Alone". O longa-metragem ainda deu origem a um jogo de videogame de mesmo nome para fliperamas, Sega Mega Drive e Sega Master System. Jackson ganhou um Grammy pelo videoclipe de "Leave Me Alone" em 1989. Bad foi a última colaboração de Jackson com Quincy Jones. Neverland Em maio de 1988, Michael se mudou da residência da família, Hayvenhurst, em Encino, para um rancho recém-adquirido no vale de Santa Ynez, ao norte de Los Angeles, também na Califórnia. A propriedade, de 2,7 mil acres, (10,93 km²) foi batizada de Neverland (Terra do Nunca, em português) - uma referência ao livro Peter Pan (1906), de J. M. Barrie. Ele morou sozinho no rancho por 17 anos em busca de privacidade. Não funcionou. Pelo contrário, o isolamento só fez com que aumentasse o interesse do público e, consequentemente, da imprensa sobre a vida dele. Em março de 1990, Michael assinou um contrato recorde de 1.089 bilhões de dólares segundo a revista Forbes, com a Sony Music que asseguraria a permanência dele na gravadora por mais 15 anos. Nesse período, ele deveria lançar seis álbuns e receberia 180 milhões em antecipação por cada um deles. No livro dos recordes, Jackson passou a ser citado como o artistamais bem pago da indústria da música. Alegações De Abuso Sexual Em agosto de 1993 o jovem Jordan Chandler, de 13 anos, representado pelo advogado civil Larry Feldman, acusou Michael de abuso sexual. As declarações, feitas à imprensa, nunca foram entregues à Justiça e, por consequência, o astro não chegou a ser indiciado pelo crime. Apesar disso, o promotor distrital Tom Sneddon deu início a investigações paralelas no final do mês pelo condado de Santa Ynez, residência oficial de Jackson. As acusações geraram frenesi em todo o mundo. Michael cancelou o seguimento da turnê do álbum Dangerous em outubro, pouco antes de deixar o México a caminho dos Estados Unidos. Durante uma semana daquele mês não se soube o paradeiro do astro. Ele reapareceu internado aos cuidados do terapeuta Beauchamp Colclough, na Irlanda do Norte, em uma clínica de reabilitação para dependentes químicos alegando a necessidade de se restabelecer de um vício emanalgésicos. Michael se pronunciou sobre as alegações pela primeira vez em dezembro de 1993, durante um comunicado transmitido simultaneamente pelas redes CNN, CBS,NBC e ABC, ao vivo do rancho Neverland. Ele se defendeu, afirmando ser incapaz de "causar mal a uma criança". Depois de seis meses de negociações, contra a vontade do cantor e do seu advogado, a companhia de seguros daquele fechou um acordo de confidencialidade com o dentista Evan Chandler, pai de Jordan que o acusava. Especula-se que a família tenha embolsado quase 15 milhões de dólares. As investigações paralelas da Justiça foram arquivadas em 1994 por falta de provas. Com o acordo, o único reclamante se recusava a colaborar. Em 1996 Evan processou-o novamente, alegando que Michael teria violado os termos da acção civil, quando publicamente afirmou nunca ter abusado sexualmente do garoto. Neste novo processo, Chandler referiu-se ao álbum HIStory, bem como a uma entrevista que Michael deu a Diane Sawyer. O pedido abrangia uma indenização no valor de 60 milhões de dólares. Casamento Em 26 de maio de 1994, Jackson casou-se com Lisa Marie Presley, numa cerimónia na República Dominicana. A união foi amplamente divulgada e criticada pela imprensa, que especulava sobre a conveniência do casamento, realizado meses depois do término das investigações criminais contra o astro. A primeira aparição pública do casal foi em setembro durante o MTV Video Music Awards do ano. Eles entraram no palco, seguiram por uma passarela e se beijaram. O matrimônio durou dois anos. This Is It "This Is It" seria uma série de 50 concertos que teria início em 13 de Julho de 2009, na O2 Arena, em Londres28 . Os shows seriam suas primeiras aparições significantes desde a bem-sucedida HIStory World Tour de 1996/1997, já que em 2001, ano de lançamento de seu mais recente álbum de inéditas, não foi realizada uma turnê para a promoção deste álbum, apenas 2 concertos foram realizados na cidade de Nova Iorque para a comemoração de seus 30 anos de carreira. Os 750 mil ingressos para esses concertos esgotaram apenas 5 horas após o início das vendas28 . Todos os ensaios para a turnê foram filmados em alta definição: são mais de 100 horas de vídeos que deram origem a um filme/documentário, intitulado This Is It. O filme foi produzido pela Columbia Pictures, dirigido por Kenny Ortega e teve lançamento mundial de 28 de outubro a 30 do mesmo mês. Para acompanhar este filme a Sony lançou uma coletânea que foi sua trilha sonora. Nesta coletânea se encontrarão todas as músicas que Jackson estava ensaiando para a turnê na mesma sequência que apareceram no filme. Também houve a primeira música lançada depois de sua morte e versões nunca lançadas de algumas músicas, além de um poema que Jackson gravou para o álbum Dangerous lançado em 1991. Morte Em 25 de junho de 2009, foi noticiado que Michael Jackson sofreu uma parada cardíaca em sua casa, na vizinhança deHolmby Hills, Los Angeles, CA, Estados Unidos. Os serviços de emergência médica socorreram o cantor em sua casa, na tentativa de reanimá-lo. Porém, como Jackson se encontrava em estado de coma profundo, ele foi levado às pressas para o''Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center'', o hospital universitário da Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles (UCLA). Desde sua internação, rumores haviam se espalhado pela imprensa confirmando seu falecimento. Sua morte teve uma repercussão internacional instantânea, sendo motivo de preocupação por parte dos fãs em muitas partes do mundo. O site TMZ (em inglês) largou na frente confirmando a morte que teve repercussões instantâneas nablogosfera (em português) e imprensa (em português) brasileira. A morte foi atribuída a uma overdose de fármacos que Michael Jackson tinha tomado nas horas anteriores para dormir, e administrados pelo seu médico pessoal Dr. Conrad Murray. O último a ser administrado foi o anestésico Propofol,29 sendo que 10 minutos mais tarde o Rei do Pop estava em paragem cardio-respiratória.